


The Blood in My Eyes

by DidelphisVirginiana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, MSR, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, There's some plot if you consider Mulder getting a head injury, Voyeurism, motel sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidelphisVirginiana/pseuds/DidelphisVirginiana
Summary: A night at a motel paired with a run-in with the A/C unit ends up relieving some of the tension and pain. As the tags say, shameless PWP.





	The Blood in My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is actually the first fan fiction I've ever posted. I've been writing them for years, but have lost them due to getting a new computer. This is just a fun little smutty one-shot I wrote since I've gotten really into TXF recently. Loosely based off the lyrics from "Origin of Love" from Hedwig and the Angry Inch. I just started S3 so this can really take place in any part of the timeline you're comfortable with. Depending on how this is received, one day I'll work on a multi-chapter work that has more build-up. Any feedback or whatever is appreciated. Enjoy!

Fox Mulder knew it that first day she walked into his office. He turned around to look at her and it was like he was looking at something so familiar, but it didn’t make sense because he had never laid eyes on her before. His heart went into his throat, unable to do much but make a witty remark.

Dana Scully. 

As the years went by, those feeling only grew. He had thought they would subside, but his attraction to her was still the same. At first it was physical, a base for what would eventually grow into a love for her mind, the way she talked, moved her body. Even when she would shoot his ideas down on what seemed like every case. He still couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it but continue to basically be head over heels for her.

His light flirting and witty remarks usually got him a quick glare, a half-hearted chuckle, something like that. Almost never reciprocated. Almost. The more they worked together, the more they would rely on each other. When she would hug him, sometimes cling to him, after a particularly rough case, he couldn’t help but drape himself over her. More than anything, he wanted to make sure she was safe and happy. At this point, his own feelings came second place to hers. 

She would call him at random times, usually to give a minor update on the case they were working on at the time. But hearing her voice somehow seemed to calm his brain. It was a borderline aphrodisiac. The late night calls, when her voice was husky after working a long day, stirred something in his core. Usually he would wait until they hung up to start stripping himself of his work slacks, down to his boxers, slowly starting to play with himself. He pondered whether she felt the same way about him, thought about him the way he did her. Even the idea that she would be somewhat attracted to him, maybe even touched herself to the thought of him was enough to push him over the edge. On most days, though, he regarded those thoughts as fantasy.

He kept his eyes on the road as he went through this thought process, not realizing how hard he was gripping the steering wheel. Scully looked over at him, her brows slightly knit together in concern.

“You’ve been awfully quiet, Mulder. Is everything alright?” She asked, her voice conveying both concern and confusion. 

He turned to look at her, giving her a boyish smile. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about the case.”

“Bullshit,” She replied almost immediately “If you’re really thinking about a case, you don’t stop talking about it. Plus, if your claims about vampires this time are really true, you’d be spouting off theories. I know the way you work, Mulder.” Her eyes bore into him, he could feel it, and he began to tense his whole body. “Now tell me what you’re really thinking about, because the way you’re white-knuckling the wheel isn’t really making me feel too secure at this moment. I can drive if you need me to.”

Mulder chuckled quietly at this, finally pulling into the motel in the town they were working in. He decided to go out on a limb, dip his feet in the water.

“I guess I was just thinking about us. Not in any particular way, just all the stuff we’ve been through, what got us here. You know, going down memory lane.” he finally replied, looking over at her. He decided that a half-lie wasn’t too bad. Her eyes softened, her lips moving slightly. 

“I guess there’s been a lot, huh?” 

He chuckled, “I really am surprised you’ve stuck with me through everything.”

They began to climb out of the car, gathering their cases and bags when she finally chimed in.

“What started off as an assignment for me turned into a whole commitment. But I knew what I was doing. You know I trust you Mulder, and nothing can change that.” She softly smiled at him.

He looked at her, grinning now. He couldn’t help it. Hearing those words made him melt. At this point he didn’t know if she realized the way her words affected him, or if she did and didn’t care. 

They finally got checked into their rooms, conjoined by one door. He threw his briefcase on the bed, sliding the suitcase with all of his clothes onto the floor. He couldn’t get her words out of his head. She trusted him. Jesus, what a feeling. She had told him this before, but usually during a heavy case or some type of crisis. This time they had just been pulling into a three star motel, totally unprompted. 

He changed into a gray t-shirt with navy blue sweatpants, deciding that it was a bit too late to go investigating just yet. They still had to get in touch with the local police department, plus he had to attend to a growing erection. The latter came about mostly out of habit, almost a nightly routine. If he didn’t have his tapes, he had the image of Scully.

Something about jerking off with Scully in the other room excited him. Of course, they would both be mortified if the other found out, but the risk of it was almost arousing to him. He first tried to focus on the files at hand, but instead was distracted by the small, almost silent noise of clothes dropping to the ground paired with the opening of a suitcase. He immediately shut the laptop, sighing in resignation. Another night of him furiously masturbating was ahead of him, investigation be damned. He was still a man after all.

His head and shoulders sunk into the rough motel pillows, slowly pulling down his sweatpants, releasing his now fully erect cock. Images of Scully in the other room in her underwear, or stripping them off to change into her pajamas flooded into his mind. He spit into his hand, using that and the precum leaking from the head to lubricate his first few slow and deliberate strokes. He bit his lip, breathing heavily through his nostrils. One of his greatest fantasies came to mind:

Scully, naked, on her knees in front of him. Her tongue stuck out in the most lewd way possible as he came on her face. Maybe even some of it getting in her hair, as cruel as that would be to her.

The thought of Scully being submissive in bed woke up something primal in him. In his imagination, he was taking her from behind, hands gripped onto her hips, thrusting into her like a wild animal. 

He let out a moan at the images flashing into his mind, pumping himself faster. Then there was a knock at the door. 

Scully.

“Mulder, are you okay?”

Shit.

Apparently the moan hadn’t been as quiet as he thought. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

He immediately regretted questioning her as she opened the door and looked him dead in the face, his cock still in his hand.

For half a second, he didn’t register what has happened. Scully was standing in the doorway with a small, revealing pair of dolphin shorts and a worn, almost transparent college t-shirt. 

Then it hit him that she was still standing there, in the flesh, staring at him. 

Mulder immediately flipped himself over the other side of the bed, realizing he had literally been caught with his pants down. On his roll to the floor, he managed to smash his forehead into the large floor A/C unit and landed on his side. He groaned loudly, lifting his hand to touch the offending spot. Somehow he still managed to stay rock hard, which was especially incriminating when Scully ran over and looked down at him, her mouth slightly agape in shock, her eyes wide. He met her eyes, and his face grew hot. He felt like he was back in high school, being caught like this. However, he never attained a head injury because of it before.

“Get up, I have to look at you.” She said, keeping her voice low.

He cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice steady. “Uh, I’m fine. Trust me.” He groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to tuck his dick back into his boxers. Then he felt a hand grab his forearm and pull him up to a sitting position, one soft hand cupping his cheek as the other pulled his hair back.

“It’s just a bump, but you’re bleeding a little, we need to get you cleaned up.” Scully said, her voice a little strained. He was finally able to focus his eyes, and realized she was crouching in front of him, her nipples erect against her shirt from the blowing air conditioner. He couldn’t help it, but he glued his eyes to her chest, biting his lip. 

“Hey!” She barked at him, making him recoil a bit “Eyes up here, Mulder.” She glared at him, and he couldn’t help but give her a sheepish smile.

“I’m a man, can you blame me?”

Scully sighed, getting up, her knee grazing his cock, making it twitch. Whether she didn’t notice, or didn’t let it affect her was lost on Mulder. He slowly got up, snatching his sweatpants and pulling them over in a futile attempt to conceal his crotch. He has basically blue-balled and injured himself in one go. Scully went into the other room, grabbing a first aid kit she kept on her person at all times. He sat on the bed, sighing in defeat. She plopped down next to him, gently pulling his hands away from his face to get a better look at his eyes. 

“There’s some dilation but….” She trailed off, not wanting to admit what it was really from “Can you hear me alright?”

He sighed again. “Yes, I can hear you, Doctor Scully.”

Scully blew some air through her nose at this. “Well, I think the worst you’re going to get is a knot and maybe a headache. I have some Tylenol for you in my bag.”

“Do you have anything for being embarrassed out of your mind?” Mulder asked, his face still hot. “Also, just as a common courtesy, please knock.”

Her face went a bit pink at this, and she immediately went into defense mode. “Your moan sounded like you were in pain! How was I supposed to know?! I just wanted to make sure you were alright!”

He winced at the volume of her voice, his ears ringing. “I was doing great, actually.”

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, I can see that. Sorry.” She avoided making eye contact with him, something she rarely did. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her though, the way she was blushing. He took this rare moment to scan her body, mostly focusing on her breasts, then down to her legs. She was rubbing one foot nervously against her leg, biting her lips. 

He cleared his throat before speaking, “Well there go my plans for the night.” He tried to make light of the situation at hand.

Speaking of hands, she rested hers on his thigh, a little bit higher than expected, and she finally looked at him. 

“I, uh, didn’t mean to stop your uh….nightly routine.” She bit her lip. God he loves when she does that. Then she leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, right where the knot was forming. He flushed immediately, his body growing hot. He looked at her now, tunnel vision forming in his eyes. He suddenly decided to lean in without any reservations, smashing his lips into hers.

To his surprise, she leaned into him, letting her lips relax against his. He couldn’t believe this was truly happening, that he was finally kissing her. He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs circling her hip bones. She pulled away slowly, looking at him with those wide blue eyes. His heart dropped into his stomach, suddenly realizing he had made a mistake. How could he be so stupid as to think that was a good idea? Had he imagined her reciprocating it? Had the minor head injury impaired his judgement? His face grew hot, but unable to look away from her face, studying it closely. 

Scully looked…he wasn’t quite sure. Confused. Shocked. The blush on her cheeks was a sign of embarrassment, but what was truly incriminating was the size of her pupils. Sure it was a dark room, but her eyes were totally blown out and glossy. 

She was the first one to break the staring contest, immediately taking out some alcohol and cotton from her first aid kit, immediately wiping the cut on his forehead, making him hiss in pain. 

“Sorry,” Scully said in a quiet, husky voice “I just want to take care of this first.”

This started an interesting train of thought for Mulder. By her wording, he could only guess the number of ways this could go. Naturally, he first began with the self-defeating one of Scully patching him up and returning to her room, and waking up the next morning and avoiding the topic as if nothing happened. Next, he began to think that she wanted to continue, kiss him again and again, taking care of him with more than just bandages and pain killers. Then that led him to imagine her naked and sprawled out over the bed under him, waiting for him. He couldn’t help it, but the final thought made blood rush down to his cock again, now beginning to tent his boxers. He didn’t notice it at first.

“Does something about isopropyl alcohol turn you on, Mulder?” She asked, her voice strained but trying to sound oblivious and innocent. 

He kept his gaze on her as she got up to throw the cotton in the trashcan, his eyes glued to her ass.

“No, it’s the person who’s handling it that makes this happen.” He mentally slapped himself as soon as the words came out of his mouth. He was jeopardizing every aspect of their relationship with each passing second.   
She turned around, looking at him with a blank expression. “Do you have something to tell me, Mulder?”

He took a sharp breath, “Nothing my body language isn’t already saying.”

Scully’s face softened at this, slowly walking over to sit next to him. She locked eyes with him for a second before slowly leaning in, brushing her nose against his before pressing her soft lips against his. This time, he realized, she was initiating it. He really must have hit his head hard, or maybe this was real. Maybe? Then he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and a teasing tongue lick his lips.

He couldn’t help himself now, he opened his mouth wider and immediately stuck his tongue into her mouth, grabbing her by the shoulders roughly. The kiss went further as she moaned quietly into his mouth, her eyelashes fluttering against his face. He pulled away slowly, bringing his legs onto the bed, then suddenly drug her back with him. She gasped quietly at the force he held over her. Head injury be damned, he was going to take control. He positioned himself over her as he pushed her onto her back, looking into her eyes that were now filled with lust. He bent down for another kiss, but his eyes trailed from Scully’s lips to her neck, where he decided to kiss lightly instead. At first, anyways. 

He began sucking at the side of her neck, eliciting a small moan from her as she snaked her legs up his, her feet resting upon his upper thighs right below his ass. Then he bit down slightly, not enough to really hurt, but enough to make her gasp, “Mulder!”

She sounded both shocked and completely aroused, and it only made him harder. Years of self-doubt began to wash away, realizing that this was real, that Scully really was underneath him, his cock now pressing into her thigh. He moaned into her neck at the sensation, now beginning to trail kisses down her collar bones, fingering with her t-shirt that he slowly began to slide up, only pulling away to finally pull it off and over her head. Her breasts bounced back onto her chest after the shirt was removed, looking full and perky and soft and—

Jesus fucking christ.

His eyes went wide, and he let out a small moan at the sight of her nipples. He was expecting some perfectly pink, perky nipples. What he wasn’t expecting, however, is that they were adorned with two stainless steel bars running through them, with two small beads on either side of each of her nipple. They shined even in the dull motel room lighting, and he had to grab his base to avoid cumming on the spot. Scully looked away, slightly abashed.

“I got them a few months ago. Apparently they help with sensitivity. I was never really into playing with my breasts before I got them.”

Mulder could only keep staring at them, finally managing to choke something out. “Can…May I touch them?” He tried to be polite as possible, but his voice was strained, in total disbelief that Scully would actually go out and have a needle shoved through her nipples. And how hot it was looking down at them.

Scully rolled her eyes, exasperated. “I would be pretty upset if you didn’t considering what I just told you what they do for stimulation.”

“Jesus, all this technical talk,” Mulder smirked at her “you sure know how to keep a man’s attention.”

Before waiting for a reply he began to suck on one of her nipples, cold and erect from the air conditioning, extracting a loud moan from Scully who was now grabbing him by the hair. His fingers began slowly rolling the other, being careful not to budge the piercing too much. He then switched his mouth to the other and his hands vice versa. He was expecting a metallic taste, but in fact it was just a cool, smooth ball. Another thing for his tongue to play with. Her hands found their way to his shoulders, now pushing him down, wordlessly urging him to go further down. 

He didn’t need to be told twice, not for this anyways. 

Before he got too far down, he decided to strip himself of his shirt, finally realizing how hot his body had gotten. This gained him a smile from Scully, a small giggle in fact. 

“You like what you see, Dana?” He gave her a wide smile, deciding that use of her first name seemed appropriate in this situation. She nodded at him, biting her nail absentmindedly. He took this as a cue to hook his fingers into her shorts, slowly dragging them down, wanting to drag this out as long as possible despite the fact his aching groin was protesting for the opposite. He sighed as he looked down, realizing she wasn’t wearing any underwear. There she was, Dana Scully, now fully naked in front of him. He took one good look at her before running his thumb down from her clit to her entrance. He took a mental note: she was definitely a natural redhead. Her wiry hair was trimmed, just enough to give him room to dive into her. And that’s exactly what he did.

At this point, he was basically starved, lifting her hood up a bit before kissing her clit, then diving tongue-first into her folds. God she was beautiful, so much so he couldn’t properly vocalize it. He could, however, eat her out as if it were the last thing he ever did. 

He started to feel her hands pull at his hair again, now moaning loud enough to warrant a noise complaint.

“Oh, Mulder….god, Mulder!” She nearly screamed as he focused his mouth on her clit now, licking careful, slow circles as he slowly slid in two fingers. She was soaking wet. He made her this way, and it might be one of his proudest achievements to date. He went back down to focus his tongue where his hands previously were, switching it up yet again. He spread her out more, now spelling his name with his tongue into her folds and slit with his tongue. He heard in high school that it was the best way to eat a girl out, and by the way Scully was moaning, he couldn’t agree more. Her walls began to clench, and to his surprise she squirted, coating his nose and mouth in moisture. He grinned at this, now climbing over her to kiss her again, making sure she could taste how good she was. He moaned into her mouth as he felt a small, soft hand grip his cock, which was rock hard and pretty painful at this point. Scully broke the kiss and looked at him with glossy, lustful eyes.

“Do you want me to return the favor, or should we go to the main event?” Her voice was husky and shaky, making him bite his lips. Now that was an ultimatum he couldn’t figure out. She began to tug his boxers down with her feet, leaving him to kick them off himself, and her eyes went wide, her mouth agape.

“Jesus Christ almighty Mulder…” She was staring straight at his twitching cock, “I’ve seen most of you but…good God, you’re huge.” He blushed at the compliment, smiling at her.

“I guess the slacks hid most of it, and any other time you’ve seen me I’ve been on the brink of death. Not exactly the kind of state where you’d be as excited as I am now.” He gently bent down to kiss her cheek, cupping her face with both his hands. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this. Ever since you walked into my office that first day, you’ve never left my mind. Of course I’ve always wanted this but…I didn’t think we’d actually get here.”

She laughed at this, almost flippantly, “Fo— Mulder,” she corrected herself, “I’ve known for years now. I never flirted back because I couldn’t tell if you were being genuine or just playful.” Scully’s admission melted his heart. He now felt guilty, realizing that his gestures could be considered chauvinistic at times. 

He bent down, whispering hot air into her ear, “I meant every word.” He lowered his pelvis a bit, now grinding his dick against her clit, making her throw her head back to moan loudly as she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. She shifted a bit, now wrapping her legs around his waist, curving herself upwards which allowed them to both get a better grinding angle. His hands suddenly gripped her shoulders.

“I don’t think I’m going to last much longer, Dana. I really don’t.” He gulped, looking down at her. “How about you flip over?” She smiled at him as she lazily rolled over onto her stomach, clearly still high from her orgasm.

He began to kneel above her before grabbing her hips, lifting her up, giving him the perfect angle. He took a long, shaky breath. He would be fucking her like an animal, and part of him felt guilty, thinking that they should look into each other’s eyes for their first time. The other, more primal part of him, decided they could do that another time. Right now his first priority was just to get inside of her.

Despite wanting to just thrust into her with reckless abandon, he decided to slowly position his head against her entrance, then slowly lean in, letting his palms rest at either side of her body. He inched into her slowly and she gasped as he moaned. She was still wet, but she squirmed under him, clearly adjusting to his size. 

“Am I hurting you Dana?” He asked, now fully sheathed inside of her but completely still. 

“No, no you’re not,” she moaned breathlessly, “I’ve just never had to adjust to something this size before.”

He bent down, kissing behind her ear, “Just let me know if it becomes too much.” 

With that he slowly started to thrust into her, keeping a white-knuckle grip on her hips. She began to grind her ass back against him, a clear sign he should pick up the pace. He began to grind into her with more gusto now, every part of her clenched around him like a vice-grip. Scully let out a half-grunt-half-moan each time he hit her cervix, thrusting herself back against him each time he pulled away. Sweat began to drip down his face and onto the small of her back. He started to thrust into her faster now, not giving her the time or space to let her sink back onto him. A low growl came from his chest, his thrusts becoming more unsteady by the second. He was going to cum inside of her soon and he knew it.

He gave a few final thrusts and suddenly he was seeing stars, letting out a stifled moan as he spilled into her, giving a few last thrusts, fully riding out his orgasm. He bent over her closely now, his chest touching her back, placing his sweaty forehead into her hair. He chuckled, still in shock, as he pulled out of her and rolled over onto the bed next to her. Scully released her arms, hitting the bed with her stomach, her eyes glues to him. They were still glossy. He leaned over to kiss her softly, leaning in further as she kissed him back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her on top of him. They smiled at each other, breathless at first, both covered in sweat. 

“So what do we do now?” Scully asked, propping her head up with one elbow leaned on his pec. 

Mulder looked up at the ceiling, placing his hands behind his head. “Well, I can tell you I’d be pretty upset if you went back into your room. I think our experience definitely calls for some post-coital cuddling.”

She rolled her eyes, “No, Mulder, I mean…where do we go from here as partners? Working cases together? This isn’t exactly FBI protocol.” 

He shrugged, looking over at her. “I’ve never been one for following the rules, you know that. But for starters, we can just start ordering one single room and hope the bureau doesn’t look too closely at our expense reports.”

Scully smiled at him, throwing an arm over him and she rests her head on his shoulder. For tonight, he decided to worry about the case, Skinner, and everything else. It could wait until tomorrow. Tonight was all that mattered to him. She was all that mattered to him. He looked down to see Scully already half-asleep, making him break out into a cheesy grin, then stared back up at the ceiling. Head injury and all, he wouldn’t trade this night for the world. He was right where he wanted to be with the right person. 

He shifted his gaze again to look down at a now fully-asleep Dana Scully and realized the familiarity he felt when he first saw her wasn’t just any type of feeling. It felt like they had been one person at one point, but had been split into two different people. They had finally, after many years, shoved their bodies together and made love. He felt whole again, now holding her tightly against his chest with one arm as he pulled the blankets over both of them with the other. He laid his head down next to hers, breathing a sigh out through his nose. Closing his eyes, he thought of how much he truly loved her. He wasn’t going to say it yet, but one day he will.


End file.
